Arthur Pendragon
Profile Biography Arthur Pendragon was born in Camelot to Uther Pendragon and Igraine de Bois. Igraine was barren, and Uther asked the soreceress Nimueh to use her magic so that she would conceive the son he so desperately wanted. However in order for one life to be given another must be taken and as a result Arthur's mother died in childbirth. (Excalibur) Uther is very protective of Arthur and it set on teaching him the way of being a king. However Arthur rarely sees eye-to-eye with his father's policies and beliefs, leading him to challenge him frequently. Series 1 Arthur first met Merlin when he was target practising and bullying the servant carrying the target. Merlin, unaware of who Arthur was, stood up to him. Arthur had Merlin thrown in prison and subsequently into the stocks. They have yet another fight in town where Merlin uses his magic to try and get the better of Arthur. Later at a feast a witch named Mary Collins took the guise of Lady Helen with the intent of killing Arthur. Using his magic Merlin managed to save Arthur and, in return, Uther made Merlin Arthur's servant. (The Dragon's Call) He frequently finds himself under threat one way or another and is, unwittingly, rescued by Merlin on several occasions. These have included drinking a poisoned chalice that was supposedly for Arthur (The Poisoned Chalice) and from being killed by a young sidhe named Sophia after she enchanted him into believing he was in love with her. (The Gates of Avalon) Arthur frequently avoided taking blame for things. He allowed Merlin to be sent to the stocks twice when he abandoned his duties to see Sophia and once more when he forced Merlin to lie about where he had been. (The Gates of Avalon) Arthur aided other characters when they needed it. He travelled the Forest of Balor to retrieve an antidote when Merlin was poisoned by Nimueh despite the fact he was putting his life in danger and going against his father's orders to just let Merlin die. Through his experience he was nearly killed by giant spiders and was locked in the dungeons by his father for disobeying him, only getting the antidote to Merlin through the quick thinking of Gwen. (The Poisoned Chalice) Arthur also spoke out for the druid boy Mordred when he was being pursued by Uther. He later helped Merlin and Morgana sneak Mordred out of Camelot after they were caught the first time and returned him to his people. (The Beginning of the End) When Nimueh brought his uncle Tristian de Bois, "The Black Knight", back to life Arthur attempted twice to challenge him only for the gauntlet to be picked up by Sir Owain and then Sir Pellinore. After Pellinore was killed Arthur threw down his own gauntlet and challenged Tristan. However Uther had Gaius drug Arthur and fought Tristan himself with a sword intended for Arthur given to him by Merlin. (Excalibur) Arthur travelled with Merlin, Gwen and Morgana to Ealdor to aid Merlin's village against a group of bandits let by Kanen and trained the men of the village to fight. However he only let the women fight after he was reproached by Gwen. (The Moment of Truth) Camelot was cursed with lack of food and water after Arthur killed a unicorn. He refused to admit that it was his fault and only come to terms with it after he failed the second test, leaving Camelot without food forever. When Merlin asked the keeper of the unicorn, Anhora to give Arthur a second chance he found himself as part of test. When Arthur demonstrated he was willing to give his life for another person the curse was lifted as he proved that he was "pure of heart" like a unicorn. (The Labyrinth of Gedref) Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast and was on the verge of death. While Gwen nursed him back in Camelot Merlin travelled to the Isle of the Blessed to offer his own life to Nimueh to save Arthur. When Merlin gave Arthur water from the Cup of Life, he recovered. When it was revealed that it was Hunith's life that Nimueh took Merlin decided to return to Nimueh to offer his life for hers. Before he leaves he advises Arthur "to learn to listen as well as he fights." (Le Morte d'Arthur) Personality At first Arthur is considered a spoilt and self-serving bully. He is described by Gwen as a "rough, save the world type." (The Dragon's Call) He and Merlin began at odds but Arthur quickly became attached to Merlin and values his company despite the fact his opinion of Merlin's competence is low. He is very brave and is willing to take risks, such as putting his life at risk to save Merlin (The Poisoned Chalice) and will also speak out against what he considers injustice even if it means to defying his father. (The Mark of Nimueh, The Poisoned Chalice, Lancelot et al) He has a great love for the people of Camelot, and is devastated when he realises a curse falls upon them because of his actions. (The Labyrinth of Gedref) Arthur has a love-hate relationship with his adopted sister, Morgana, who often teases him as well as tries to advise him. (Valiant, The Gates of Avalon et al) Although he frequently teases Merlin the two of them become very close and Arthur is often grateful for his company. (The Labyrinth of Gedref et al) It is suggested that Arthur has some awareness to Merlin's powers (The Poisoned Chalice), (The Mark of Nimueh) but chooses either to ignore them knowing the risk Merlin would be under if attention was drawn to them, or decides against the idea of Merlin having powers due to his lack of understanding of the subject. Abilities Arthur is a capable sword fighter as he has demonstrated on several occasions. (The Dragon's Call et al) He is the champion sword fighter in Camelot (Valiant) and is head of the Knights of Camelot. (Lancelot) In the legend Arthur is based on the central fingure in the Arthurian legends, which tell the story of the life of King Arthur and his knights (Many of whom are his nephews and friends). Arthur was born the son of Uther Pendragon and Igraine but was taken away after birth by Merlin, who became his tutor, and raised by Ector and his son Kay, who became Arthur's most trusted knights. Arthur only took his rightful place as king when he pulled Excalibur from stone. His greatest enemy was his half-sister, Morgan le Fay, who later exposed the betrayal of Arthur's wife Guinevere and Lancelot. Arthur is eventually killed by his nephew, (and in some versions his son), Mordred. A